Outside These Walls (Fuera de estas paredes)
by ArCaliel
Summary: Las llamas de la resistencia se apagan una por una, las paredes se cierran, y Harry abandona sus últimos lazos con su tierra natal, huyendo de las costas oscuras de Gran Bretaña con Daphne a su lado. -Oneshot- Traducción.


Disclaimer: Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Esta historia es propiedad de silentclock el cual, muy amablemente, me dio la oportunidad de traducir.

* * *

"Esto empeorará antes de que mejore", dijo Harry Potter. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello mientras su otra mano abría una cortina de terciopelo roja para ver por la ventana. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se inclinó más cerca del cristal y miró hacia la noche. Grandes copos de nieve cayeron al suelo, cubriendo el campo con una fina sábana blanca.

Sintió un par de brazos delgados que rodeaban su cintura y el olor a jazmín golpeó sus fosas nasales. Solo por un momento se permitió sonreír, antes de volverse hacia la mujer que estaba detrás de él. "Creo que me volvería loco sin ti, Daphne".

Ella lo miró por un momento y posó una mano en su mejilla. "Se que podras con esto."

La única respuesta de Harry fue besar su frente.

Cruzó la habitación y se detuvo junto al fuego que ardía en la chimenea de su hogar. Se quitó los zapatos. El suelo de madera era cálido bajo sus pies. Se quitó la túnica negra que usaba para vestir y la colocó sobre un sofá reclinable, desabotonando su camisa mientras se movía. Suspirando, caminó de regreso a la chimenea y tomó una fotografía en movimiento que ya hacía sobre la repisa.

Era una foto vieja, de su quinto año en Hogwarts. Los tres estaban junto al viejo puente de piedra que salía del castillo. Harry puso su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Daphne, abrazándola cerca de él. Ella sonreía, mientras levantaba una mano para apartar el cabello rubio que caía por sobre sus ojos. La tercera figura estaba a la izquierda de Harry, con una sonrisa en su rostro, empujando juguetonamente a Harry lejos de él.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Neville saltó al Lago Negro?" Preguntó Daphne.

Harry resopló. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Estaba sentado a mi lado en el bote".

Ella asintió, sonriendo con cariño. "¿Hannah recuperó su anillo?"

"Sí. Flitwick lo convocó para ella cuando llegamos al castillo". Harry rió entre dientes, sus ojos nunca dejaron la fotografía. "Neville juraba que él mismo podría haberlo recuperado si Hagrid no lo hubiera sacado del agua".

Harry volvió a colocar la foto en la repisa y se desplomó en el sofá. Daphne se sentó a su lado y Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"¿Recuerdas cuando invitó a la campeona de Francia al baile de navidad?" Dijo Harry.

"Fleur, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Daphne.

"Así es. Ella dijo que 'no' al principio, por supuesto. Pero Neville nunca se rindió. Hasta que finalmente aceptó, probablemente solo para que la dejara en paz. no había un solo hombre en el salón que no quisiera cambiar de lugar con él ".

"Me parece recordar que había un _cierto_ compañero que solo tenía ojos para una _cierta_ bruja de Slytherin". Daphne le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se quedó mirando las llamas danzantes, pensando. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el silencio se prolongó durante unos minutos, no estaba seguro de cuántos exactamente, ya que su mente volvió a esa noche, hace tantos años. Hace una vida. Más que nada, recordaba los sentimientos. Felicidad. Alegría. Amor.

Sus ojos encontraron los de Daphne de nuevo. "Esos eran buenos días, ¿no?"

"Recordando tus días de gloria, ¿eh, Potter? MI madre siempre te dijo que los tipos que jugaban Quidditch Tenían un ego enorme antes de dejar Hogwarts". Ella bajó su cabeza y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Besandolo.

Harry se alejó después de un largo momento y gruñó: "Sabes que tu madre me ama".

Se puso de pie y tomó otra fotografía de la repisa. En ella Daphne llevaba un vestido blanco que fluía con el viento, el velo se posaba detrás de su cabeza. Ella sonrió a la cámara. Harry estaba a su lado, su mano sobre la de ella, con sus dedos entrelazados. Neville se paró al otro lado de Harry, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Harry suspiró, cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes.

"Era un buen hombre, Daphne. Se merecía algo mejor". Harry agachó la cabeza, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era baja, tensa. "No puedo hacer esto otra vez, Daph. No puedo volver a enterrar a nadie de los que amo ".

Daphne se sentó en el sofá y acercó sus piernas a su cuerpo, sus ojos siguieron a Harry mientras caminaba por la habitación. "Realmente va a empeorar, ¿no?"

Harry tragó pesadamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "Sí, eso creo. Realmente no hay forma de evitarlo. Voldemort no se detendrá hasta que destruya la Resistencia, y mate hasta el último hombre".

"¿Tienen alguna posibilidad?, es decir, ¿Para derrotar a _Tú sabes quién_?" Parecía condenadamente esperanzada. Deseaba poder mentirle.

En cambio, él negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo. Incluso si tuvieran la fuerza para luchar contra su ejército, nadie desde que Dumbledore murió ha podido igualar a Voldemort".

"¿Qué pasa con Diggory, el tipo que ganó el Torneo? Dicen que es bueno con una varita".

"Cedric no es lo suficientemente bueno. No para Voldemort. Estabas allí cuando mató a Moody en frente de toda la maldita escuela. Nunca he conocido a un viejo tan astuto, y Voldemort lo derrotó como si fuera un primer año. No hay nadie que lo haya herido desde que regresó ".

"Pero solo bastaría algo de suerte", protestó ella.

"Por lo que sabemos, ni siquiera puede morir. Todos pensaron que Dumbledore lo había matado hace veinte años, pero no fue así".

Daphne asintió y trató de sonreír, pero Harry pudo ver que fue una sonrisa forzada. "Estaremos a salvo, ¿no?"

"Tan seguro como cualquiera puede esperar estar, supongo. Nunca nos hemos opuesto a Voldemort, por lo que probablemente no seamos su objetivo, pero ..." Harry calló.

"Pero _Tú sabes quién_ nunca se ha preocupado por el daño colateral", Daphne finalizó.

"Exactamente. Neville ni siquiera era de la resistencia. Estábamos en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado". Harry se detuvo, frotándose los ojos. "Estoy agradecido de no haberte perdido a ti también".

La mirada de Daphne cambio, Harry supuso que era por lástima, pero no estaba seguro por quién era. Frank y Alice estaban devastados, por supuesto. Sin mencionar a Hannah. En estos tiempos no había escasez de gente que no la mereciera.

"Podríamos irnos", dijo Daphne. "Salir de Gran Bretaña y nunca mirar atrás".

"¿Irnos?" Pregunto Harry "¿Solo así?"

"¿Por qué no? Mi familia se fue del país, desde que comenzó la guerra. Y ahora, con Neville ... no tenemos lazos que nos retengan aquí", dijo.

Harry se levantó, paseó por la habitación pensativo. "Pero, no es tan simple, ¿verdad? No he oído hablar de nadie que haya escapado de esta isla en más de tres años, no desde que cayó el gobierno muggle".

"Pero no es imposible, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso si no podemos aparecernos o trasladarnos, aún podemos cruzar el Canal, o incluso el Mar del Norte!, _Quien Tu sabes_ no puede controlar cada pulgada de la costa". Su mirada era inquebrantable, y su expresión tan increíblemente seria, que Harry ni siquiera podía soñar con decirle que no.

Se frotó la barbilla y miró hacia el suelo. El asintió. "Supongo que podríamos...".

"Entonces vamos a hacerlo", dijo ella, saltando de golpe del sofa. "Huyamos de todo".

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo. "Tomará algún tiempo, amor". Harry caminó a lo largo de la habitación otra vez, hablando en voz baja mientras se movía. "No podremos usar magia sin atraer su atención. Un barco, tal vez ..."

"Si pudiéramos contactar a mi tío Alain en el ministerio francés, quizás él podría hacer algo, ayudarnos a cruzar el Canal, incluso".

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Todos los ministerios extranjeros están bien con dejar que Voldemort haga lo que quiera, siempre y cuando él se mantenga alejado de ellos. No se involucrarán. No, si hacemos esto, solo seremos nosotros dos. No podemos confiar en nadie más"

"Solos contra el mundo." Ella le sonrió. "No importa lo que pase, Harry, no lo haría de otra manera".

* * *

Harry salió a caminar al patio trasero, disfrutando la sensación de la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies. Habían pasado tres meses desde que él y Daphne habían decidido irse de Inglaterra. La primavera apenas había comenzado a despejar el frío aire que el invierno había dejado atras. Harry se detuvo. Se estremeció, dudando solo por un instante cuando empujo la puerta de hierro que separaba su hogar del cementerio familiar.

La enorme puerta rechinó cuando Harry la abrió. Tragó pesadamente y avanzó, cerrándola detrás de él. Caminó, sin parpadear, hacía un par de lápidas en el extremo más alejado del cementerio. Los monumentos no eran nada ostentosos. Hechas de granito negro, no alcanzaron la cintura de Harry. Aun así, encontraba los arreglos funebres bastante hermosos. Después de todo, Él los había escogido. Su ritmo se ralentizó a medida que las lápidas se acercaban.

"Hola mamá, papá". Harry se posó de rodillas, justo en frente de las dos tumbas. Pasó los dedos por las inscripciones, la fría piedra a su toque lo hacía estremecerse. La fecha final en cada una, 17 de enero de 1998. "Lo siento, por tardar tanto en venir".

Han pasado más de cinco años. Más de cinco años desde que perdió a sus padres. Más de cinco años desde que el reinado de Voldemort comenzó. Se sentía avergonzado, el número de veces que vino a visitarlos después de ese día podía contarlo con las manos.

"Supongo que nunca hice las paces con ... ya saben, todo". Se pasó las manos por la nuca, exhalando ruidosamente. Él rió. "Supongo que realmente soy malo en esto, ¿verdad?"

Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras su risa se apagaba. No dijo nada por un largo momento.

"Esa última Navidad, antes de que... eso sucediera, fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Ayudarte con la cena, mamá y volar contigo, papá, todo fue tan perfecto". Harry se detuvo, limpiándose los ojos. "Sé que pensaron que Daphne y yo éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero cuando les dije que le hiba a proponer matrimonio, me apoyaron en todo".

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, durante varios minutos esta vez.

"Yo ... no creo que pueda hablarles así otra vez. Daphne y yo nos vamos. Salimos del país". Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "Sé que debería querer venganza por ustedes, por Neville, por todos. Y si fuera solo yo, creo que eso es lo que haría. Pero tengo que cuidar de Daphne, mantenerla a salvo.

"Iremos al sur, a la costa, y cruzaremos el Canal. Siempre hablabas de lo hermosa que es Francia, mamá. Me imagino que nos sentará bien después de estar encerrados aquí en Inglaterra durante tanto tiempo". Harry inclinó su cabeza, aún tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Las había estado buscando durante media década. Tenía la esperanza de que la decisión de irse, el saber que nunca volvería a ver las tumbas de sus padres, lo inspirarian un poco. Quizás lo hizo.

"Supongo que solo quería decir que... los extraño". La voz Harry se quebró , frotándose los ojos. "Y los amo. Los amo mucho a ambos".

No podía pensar en nada más que decir, pero no podía irse. Aún no. De alguna manera, simplemente no se sentía bien. Así que se quedó, luchando por ser fuerte. Luchando por no quebrarse.

"¿Harry?" La voz de Daphne era suave, como si estuviera muy lejos. Volvió la cabeza y la vio de pie, al lado de un monumento de mármol de aspecto un poco más nuevo, no lejos de donde estaba arrodillado, con las comisuras de sus labios alzadas en una triste sonrisa. Tenía un bolso de viaje colgando del hombro. Le ofreció su mano a Harry.

Él asintió y se puso de pie. Tomó la mano de Daphne entre las suyas y regresaron a la puerta. Rechino ruidosamente cuando Harry lo abrió.

"No te oí entrar", dijo, señalando hacia la puerta.

Daphne se encogió de hombros. "Parecía que estabas perdido en tus pensamientos".

"Sí", dijo. "Supongo que si".

"Entonces", comenzó ella, con una sonrisa cada vez más brillante, "¿Estás listo?"

"Son más de 300 millas a Dover, Daphne. No será un viaje fácil". Era difícil para él ser la voz de la razón cuando su entusiasmo era tan contagioso.

"Bueno, ¡cuanto antes comencemos, antes estaremos allí!" Ella caminó hacia adelante con un pequeño brinco en su paso, casi saltando.

Harry miró hacia la vieja casa. Era una casita de madera, ubicada entre un bosque de árboles de hoja perenne, con un camino de piedra que conducía a una puerta de roble. Podía mirar en cualquier dirección y no ver otra casa. Harry aún recordaba el día en que su familia se mudó allí después de dejar su casa en Londres, aunque no pudo haber tenido más de cinco en ese momento. Le dijeron que había estado en la familia durante generaciones y él deseó haberles preguntado más sobre eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad. A decir verdad, a lo largo de los años se había encariñado con el lugar. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en Inglaterra, este era su hogar.

Le echó un último vistazo y se dio la vuelta. "Daphne, espera!"

Harry se apresuró, siguiendo el sonido de la risa de Daphne. Los árboles se hicieron más gruesos mientras corría, acercándose a ellos. Recordó haber jugado en los bosques de Northumberland cuando era niño, correr a través de los claros con Neville, o simplemente perderse en la interminable extensión de árboles. Todo parecía tan simple en aquel entonces, años antes de la guerra. Sus padres le habían contado historias sobre Voldemort y su primera aparición, pero él realmente no había _entendido_ .

"¡Atrápame si puedes!" Llamó Daphne. Sacándolo de sus recuerdos, Harry negó con la cabeza. Riendo aceleró el paso. Mientras Daphne corría adelante, ella giro el cuello para mirarlo. Sus cabellos rubios se agitaron, enmarcando su rostro. Ella le sonrió, y Harry no podía recordar la última vez que la había visto sonreír tan alegremente. "¡Lento!"

Inclinándose hacia adelante, sus brazos y piernas bombeando a todo lo que dan, Harry aceleró. La brecha entre ellos se cerró en cuestión de segundos. Acercándose, Harry agarró a Daphne por la cintura. Él igualó su ritmo cuando disminuyeron la velocidad y finalmente se detuvieron. Ella se giró en sus brazos, sus labios se encontraron cuando Harry la empujó hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda se apoyó contra el tronco de un imponente roble. Daphne le pasó las manos por el pelo, acercándolo más mientras ella aplastaba sus labios contra los de él. Harry se alejó después de unos momentos, respirando pesadamente.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo", dijo ella, su voz ronca, sus manos ahuecando sus mejillas.

"Mejor tarde que nunca", dijo, sonriendo. "Además. Me pondré al día y te alcanzaré al final. Siempre".

Ella asintió, dándole una mirada que él no pudo reconocer. "Lo sé."

En un solo movimiento, ella se liberó de su abrazo y lo agarró de la mano, impulsándolo a avanzar.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Realmente tienes prisa, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que sí", dijo ella, dándole un apretón a su mano.

"Maldición, es una vergüenza que no podemos volar, con todas nuevas salas nuevas". Miró con nostalgia hacia el cielo.

Ella hizo una mueca. "Sabes que nunca me han gustado las escobas".

Él suspiró dramáticamente. "Te caiste de una escoba a cinco pies en el aire, y nunca escuche el final de eso". Él la miró. "Sabes, realmente eres adorable cuando haces pucheros".

Pensó que la escuchó murmurar algo acerca de una "experiencia traumática" en voz baja cuando sintió un ligero escozor en su mejilla, y volvió a centrar su atención en el camino por delante de ellos.

Daphne le sacó la lengua. "Deberías tener cuidado con esas ramas bajas".

"Sí, sí." Le dio un apretón a su mano. "Vamos, sigamos adelante".

Y avanzaron.

* * *

"En verdad estamos haciendo esto, ¿no?" Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba las estrellas. "Finalmente nos vamos."

"Sí", dijo Harry, "lo hacemos".

Yacían uno al lado del otro en sacos de dormir en el suelo, el claro alrededor de ellos les proporcionaba el espacio suficiente ambos y el fuego que crepitaba a sus pies.

"Es un poco surrealista, ¿no?" ella preguntó.

"Sí, supongo que lo es". Harry sintió una presión en su espalda baja. Se movió y retiró la mano del saco de dormir. Poniéndola debajo de él, encontró una pequeña roca, la cual sacó de la tierra y tiró al bosque. "No estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?"

"No, en realidad no", dijo ella. "Más bien expectante, creo."

"Supongo que yo también." Cerró los ojos, aunque sabía que probablemente le tomaría bastante tiempo quedarse dormido. "Deberíamos comenzar temprano mañana".

"Hmm, ok."

Harry abrió los ojos y la miró. En la luz parpadeante del fuego, vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Susurró, "Buenas noches, Daphne".

"Buenas noches".

Harry se recostó y escuchó mientras la respiración de Daphne se normalizaba. Podía escuchar algo chirriando más profundo en el bosque, un pájaro de algún tipo, Solo que no podía distinguir cual.

En algún momento antes de que el fuego hubiera cesado de crepitar, el sueño lo reclamó.

* * *

Los días y noches de la primera semana se mezclaron, en un ciclo aparentemente interminable de caminar, comer alimentos enlatados y dormir. Harry supuso que debería estar agradecido de que no hubiera pasado nada más memorable. Sabía que estaban haciendo un buen progreso.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, era alrededor del mediodía. Harry se sentó en un tronco, un mapa amarillento extendido sobre sus rodillas y una brújula en su mano. Estudió el mapa atentamente, trazando su dedo a lo largo de su ruta planificada, desde su casa en Northumberland y parando en West Yorkshire.

"Deberíamos estar aquí", dijo, más para sí mismo que para Daphne. "Creo ."

Miró por encima del hombro, a la derecha. "No puedo permitirnos acercarnos demasiado a Leeds ..."

Mirando de nuevo el mapa, movió su dedo hacia Lincolnshire. "Si nos apresuramos, podríamos dormir aquí mañana por la noche".

Por unos momentos más, se sentó allí y miró hacia la distancia. Él asintió y dobló el mapa antes de levantarse, sus rodillas crujían audiblemente. "Sigamos adelante, ¿Esta bien?"

* * *

La mejor suposición de Harry, es que estaban en algún lugar de Lincolnshire, en un sendero cerca de Norfolk. El sol se había hundido detrás de los árboles, proyectando largas sombras sobre el suelo.

"Tenemos que cruzar ese camino", susurró. "Dame la bolsa".

Busco a través de sus cosas, eventualmente sacando la Capa de Invisibilidad. Con práctica facilidad, arrojó la Capa sobre ellos. Caminaron por el sendero, tomando pasos cuidadosamente medidos.

"Mira hacia allá", dijo Harry. Un par de hombres caminaron por la senda, hacía ellos. "Esperemos a que pasen".

Daphne asintió.

Harry miró a los hombres cuidadosamente mientras se acercaban. Llevaban túnicas negras y portaban varitas, manteniéndolas a los costados. Un hombre estaba a la izquierda, ligeramente por delante del otro. Cuando habló, Harry lo escuchó. "Dicen que podría ser cualquier día".

El otro hombre se rió. "He estado escuchando eso durante tres años. Lo creeré cuando lo vea".

"Ya los hemos sacado de sus bases en Londres y Cambridge".

"Son como una puta enfermedad, amigo. Deshazte de ellos en un lugar, y simplemente aparecerán en otro".

"Desearía tener una oportunidad con uno de ellos", dijo el líder. "La resistencia ha sido un dolor en el trasero por mucho tiempo".

El otro hombre se rió. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un rebelde en una de nuestras patrullas?"

"Escuché que una de las patrullas en Bristol atrapó a un par de muggles que corrían hacia la frontera hace quince días. Supongo que se divirtieron un poco con la mujer".

"No es como si les afectara, ¿verdad? Dudo que la Resistencia extrañe a un par Muggles".

Ahora estaban directamente frente a Harry. Debajo de la capa, se esforzó por controlar su respiración.

"Bueno, sigue siendo más emocionante que caminar en la oscuridad, ¿no?"

"Sí."

Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando los hombres pasaron junto a ellos y continuaron alejándose.

Agarró la mano de Daphne. "Vamos."

* * *

Se apegaron a los bosques y las áreas rurales, confiando en que la capa de invisibilidad de Harry los mantendría a salvo pues sabían que probablemente encontrarían a mas patrullas.

Sospechaba que estaban casi a mitad de camino y, a mediados de la segunda semana, seguían progresando bien.

El sol se hizo más pequeño en el horizonte cuando Harry y Daphne fueron al sur. Comenzaron temprano y habían cubierto una gran parte del camino. Harry creía que había sido uno de sus mejores días hasta ahora, pero ahora se movían más lentamente, su fatiga, tanto por la dura caminata de ese día como por la totalidad de su viaje, finalmente los alcanzó. Los pasos de Harry fueron particularmente lentos y casados.

"¿Qué es lo primero que harás?" Preguntó Daphne. "Cuando lleguemos a Francia?"

"Dormir", dijo. "En el interior de una cálida cama. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Iré por un tazón de helado". Ella se frotó la barbilla. "O tal vez un cono. Vaya, no creo que haya tenido helado desde que Fortescue cerro. Han pasado años".

"¿Que sabor?" preguntó.

"Vainilla, por supuesto", respondió ella, sin dudarlo.

La mano derecha de Harry se encontró con la izquierda de ella mientras continuaban avanzando, balanceando los brazos.

"Con almendras. Tal vez incluso un poco de dulce de azúcar derretido", dijo.

"¡Y una cereza!"

"Naturalmente," estuvo de acuerdo.

Daphne inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño. "Ahora que lo pienso, una ducha caliente suena como una buena idea. Tal vez eso debería ser lo primero. Nunca pensé que tendría que limpiarme en un río de agua helada ..."

Harry asintió. "Ciertamente te hace falta una".

Ella apartó la mirada de él, haciendo pucheros. "Imbécil."

Harry miró a su izquierda, a través de una gruesa cortina de ramas. Las estrellas aparecieron, muy débilmente, en el horizonte.

"Tal vez deberíamos parar por esta noche", sugirió Daphne.

"Sólo un poco más", dijo. "Todavía hay luz, a un."

Ella lo miró, agitando las pestañas. "¿Tenemos que hacerlo?"

Harry la miró, sin darse cuenta de la cerca que estaba, tropezó. Gruñó mientras caía al suelo, casi trayendo a Daphne con él.

"Es un poco tarde para salir pasear, ¿no?"

Harry miró hacia arriba. Un hombre estaba de pie delante de él, justo al otro lado de una cerca. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros y un par de botas gastadas. Un granjero, sospechaba Harry. Se puso de pie. "Sí, supongo si".

Harry se imaginó que eran bastante fáciles de ver, después de haberlo maltratado durante casi dos semanas. Sabía que había comenzado a verse desaliñado hace unos días, aunque nunca había sido capaz de crecerle una barba adecuada. Mirando a un lado, notó que Daphne todavía se veía impecable.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó el hombre.

Harry se detuvo por un segundo. "Creo que me perdí".

El hombre asintió. "¿A dónde te diriges?"

Harry vaciló. No estaba seguro de dónde estaban exactamente y no quería despertar la sospecha del hombre al decir que su destino estaba en algún lugar demasiado lejos de ese punto. "Tenemos familia un poco al sur de aquí".

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y miró más allá de Harry, como si revisara los árboles. Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Puedes indicarnos el camino?" Pregunto Harry

El hombre miró a Harry otra vez, rascándose la cabeza. Señaló hacia atrás. "Te diriges por el camino correcto". Movió la cabeza, señalando una casa en la distancia. "Vamos, sígueme". Camino.

Harry y Daphne cerraron los ojos. El asintió.

La cerca estaba hecha de tres tablas de madera a la altura del pecho de Harry. Puso el pie en el segundo peldaño y pasó por encima, saltando al suelo al otro lado. Tomó la mano de Daphne y la ayudó a cruzar la cerca.

"¿De donde eres?" preguntó el hombre.

"Ipswich", dijo Harry, esperando que no estuvieran muy lejos de allí.

"¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?"

"James", dijo. "Y ell-"

El hombre levantó la mano, cortándolo. "Deberíamos apresurarnos. Es muy tarde para estar a fuera".

Harry asintió, y siguió detrás del hombre. Estaban en un valle, notó Harry, mientras lo seguía colina abajo. La casa con techo de paja estaba más abajo.

"No escuche tu nombre", dijo Harry.

"Soy Richard".

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Richard volvió a hablar. "Deberías quedarte aquí esta noche. No es bueno que te vean tan tarde".

Harry miró a Daphne. Ella se encogió de hombros. Dormir en una cama _sonaba_ muy bien, pensó Harry. También creyó que a Richard le parecerían sospechosos si rechazaban su oferta.

"Bueno, si no es mucha molestia", dijo Harry.

Richard negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta con un fuerte crujido. "Vamos, entra".

Era un lugar pequeño, notó Harry, y sin mucha decoración. Las paredes estaban completamente desnudas. Vio una olla de algo a fuego lento en la estufa y, aunque no podía reconocerla por el olor, hacía que su estómago retumbara. Supuso que casi cualquier cosa hubiera sido apetitosa después de casi dos semanas de comida enlatada.

"Vamos arriba," dijo Richard. Harry y Daphne lo siguieron al segundo piso.

"Aquí dentro". Richard abrió una puerta. Sacó una caja de cerillas del bolsillo y la golpeó. Cogió una lámpara de aceite de un soporte junto a la cama y sopló el polvo antes de encenderla. La luz parpadeante iluminó la habitación, solo un poco. Y al igual que la lámpara, el suelo también estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo.

Richard bajó por las escaleras y regresó un momento después, llevando un cuenco en una mano y media barra de pan en la otra.

"No es mucho", dijo con aire de disculpa, "pero los tiempos son difíciles".

Harry con mucho gusto tomó el plato de avena, se dio cuenta. "Gracias. Ya has hecho demasiado, especialmente con lo difícil que ha sido todo desde que Tú sabes quién ..."

Los ojos de Richard se ensancharon. Su voz era baja pero enfática. "El Emperador es un buen líder, y harías bien en recordarlo".

Harry tuvo que luchar para no retroceder. "Por supuesto."

Richard retrocedió un paso, hacia la escalera, de repente muy nervioso. "El baño está justo frente a ti". Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

"¿Richard?" El hombre se detuvo, mirando a Harry. "Gracias por todo."

Se movió, pareciendo decididamente incómodo. Él asintió bruscamente, antes de volverse y correr escaleras abajo.

Harry cerró la puerta. "Es un tipo extraño, ¿no es así?"

"Y que lo digas", dijo Daphne. Ella se recostó en la cama.

Harry mojó el pan en la papilla y dio un mordisco. "Hmm. Esto es muy bueno. Saca otra cuchara de la bolsa. Él solo trajo una".

Comieron en silencio, terminando rápidamente su comida.

Daphne se levantó y hurgó en su bolso. Ella sacó un nuevo conjunto de ropa.

"Creo que es momento para una ducha caliente", dijo. Ella agarró a Harry por su cuello. "¿Quieres unirte a mi?"

"Siempre."

* * *

La habitación de invitados estaba oscura, excepto por un pequeño rayo de luz que la luna emitía a través de un pequeño agujero en tejado, en la cama tendida de costado debajo de un pesado juego de cobertores, la espalda de Daphne se presionaba contra el pecho de Harry, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban de ella.

"¿En que piensas?" Preguntó, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia adelante, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

"En nada." Sacudió la cabeza, riendo. "Y en todo."

"No comiences a ponerte filosófico conmigo, Potter", dijo Daphne con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Nunca!" Harry sonrió, sin decir nada por un largo momento. "Dime Daphne, ¿cómo se enamoró una chica como tú de un tipo como yo?"

"Muchas veces me he preguntado lo mismo", dijo ella, suspirando dramáticamente. "Una poción de amor parece la explicación más plausible, ¿no lo crees?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Siempre he apestado en pociones. Jamas podria haber hecho Amortentia".

Daphne asintió, frunciendo el ceño. "Tal vez estoy detrás de la fortuna Potter?"

"El oro se ha ido hace ya mucho tiempo, me temo". Sonaba muy simpático. "Pero tu ya sabias eso."

"Hmm ..." Ella se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. "Un encanto, entonces?"

"Soy bastante encantador, ¿no es así?"

Ella resopló. "Eso fue horrible, Harry".

Harry sonrió, acercándola a él. " Y aquí estaba yo empezando a pensar que estabas conmigo por mi agudo ingenio".

"Probablemente sea eso", admitió.

Harry se rió. "Buenas noches, Daphne."

"Buenas noches, Harry".

Por primera vez desde que se habían ido de Northumberland, el sueño se lo llevó rápidamente.

* * *

El silencio fue roto por un ruido en la puerta de la entrada principal. Harry se tensó.

"Harry, qué…" Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos, esforzándose por escuchar lo que estaba pasando abajo.

"... justo arriba ... de Ipswich" La voz de Richard era suave, poco más que un susurro, pero se escucho bien gracias a la tranquilidad de la casa.

"... muy lejos de casa ... arreglaremos esto". Harry no reconoció la segunda voz.

"Tenemos que irnos", dijo Harry, buscando a tientas sus gafas en la mesita de noche. "Ahora."

Daphne se sentó muy erguida. "Harry, ¿qué pasa?"

"Agarra tu varita. Tenemos que irnos ahora", susurró. "Rápido, por la ventana".

Oyó el ruido de unos pies que subían las escaleras. La persona se movió lentamente, como si intentara atraparlos por sorpresa.

Daphne se puso una capa sobre los hombros y agarró su bolsa cuando Harry abrió la ventana.

"Ven." Agarró la mano de Daphne y la ayudó a atravesar la estrecha abertura. "Cae en los arbustos y comienza a correr. Estaré justo detrás de ti".

Daphne asintió, soltandose del agarre de Harry y brinco por la ventana. Ella aterrizó forzosamente. Se desenredó de los arbustos y comenzó a correr. Harry saltó por la ventana y la siguió.

Ambos corrieron.

"¡Por aquí!" gritó y corrieron hacia el sur, de vuelta al camino de árboles.

La luna estaba en lo alto, pero su luz apenas penetraba en el espeso dosel sobre ellos. Con nada más que el ocasional rayo de luz para guiar su camino, siguieron corriendo.

Harry sintió la maleza mientras le rascaba la cara y le rasgaba la camisa.

" _Avada Kedavra_ !" Un árbol de hoja perenne a unos pocos metros a su derecha explotó. Las brasas humeantes cayeron al suelo, encendiendo la hierba seca.

La maldición había venido de detrás de ellos. Harry no podía decir que tan lejos.

"¡Daphne!"

"¡Aquí!" Ella estaba en algún lugar a su izquierda. Esta cerca, pensó. Se inclinó hacia delante, golpeó el suelo con los pies y corrió hacia donde creía que ella estaría.

Una rama sobre sus cabezas se partió por la mitad con un crujido audible cuando una maldición la golpeó. Cayó al suelo detrás de ellos.

Harry vio el contorno de Daphne justo delante de él. Ella corría con un brazo en alto frente a su cara, tratando de apartar las ramas de su cara.

Harry buscó en sus bolsillos, tomando su varita. Lo sacó y lo sostuvo sobre su hombro. señalando detrás de él. " _Stupefy_ !"

Una maldición naranja golpeó el suelo a sus pies, haciendo que Harry cayera. Sus gafas volaron de su rostro.

"¡Harry!"

Se puso de pie, apoyándose con una mano, usando la otra para mantener su agarre en su varita. Podía escuchar su corazón palpitando contra su pecho por los sonidos de ramas quebradas y hojas desmoronadas. Siguió corriendo.

Apuntó su varita hacia su perseguidor. " _Reducto_ !"

Escuchó una explosión satisfactoria detrás de él, cuando el hombre gritó de sorpresa.

A pesar de todo, él sonrió. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para celebrar. Su pie aterrizó en la roca y sintió un dolor agudo en el tobillo cuando se torció. Cayó, aterrizando con fuerza sobre su hombro. Haciendo una mueca, se incorporó de nuevo.

Comenzó a correr de nuevo, su tobillo palpitaba con cada paso. Se encogió de dolor cuando una rama lo golpeó justo debajo del ojo, abriéndole una herida en la cara. La sangre corría por su mejilla y bajaba a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Escucho gritar una maldición y sintió que le golpeaban la espalda como un látigo. Cuando cayó al suelo, su visión se volvió borrosa. Moviendo su mano hacia su espalda, sintió la humedad de su sangre.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fallo y callo. Sintió que alguien estaba enfrente de él.

Miró hacia arriba.

Daphne estaba de pie delante de él, con su mano extendida.

"Tenemos que seguir adelante, Harry". La desesperación en su voz lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

Daphne comenzó a moverse, sosteniendo la mano de Harry entre las suyas y tirando de él con ella.

" _Confringo_!" Harry soltó la maldición.

" _Protego_". El conjuro era suave, y Harry podía decir que los estaba alcanzando.

" _¡Diffindo!_ " Harry volteo y supo mientras lanzaba la maldición que su perseguir era demasiado alto.

"Daphne," dijo Harry, su voz tensa mientras jadeaba. "Tenemos que parar esto."

"Qué es lo que tú-"

" _Avada Kedavra_ !"

La maldición golpeó el suelo detrás de él, dejando un pequeño cráter. Harry voló hacia delante por la fuerza de la explosión, sin apenas perder a Daphne. Sintió que su varita volaba de su mano.

Se arrastró hacia adelante, arañando el suelo, buscando desesperadamente la delgada tira de madera de fresno. El olor a azufre dominaba sus fosas nasales.

Sus dedos cavaron entre las hojas caídas y la suciedad. Oyó pasos detrás de él. El hombre había disminuido su ritmo y respiraba pesadamente.

Sintió la pieza de madera lisa y pulida y la apretó con los dedos. Se puso de espaldas y se incorporó.

"No sé qué coño crees que eres-"

"_Stupefy_!" Harry escuchó el colapso del hombre cuando el hechizo lo golpeó. "_Lumos_ ".

Harry se levantó temblorosamente, haciendo una mueca. Su hechizo iluminó el área alrededor de ellos. "¿Daphne?"

"Por aquí, Harry." Su voz era suave y su respiración dificultosa. Harry apuntó su varita en dirección a ella, la luz aterrizando en su rostro. Su piel estaba pálida y estaba temblando.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa, Daphne. Con toda esta magia, más de ellos estarán en camino".

Se acercó al hombre aturdido. Llevaba las túnicas negras de las fuerzas de Voldemort. Harry puso su pie bajo el estómago del hombre y lo hizo rodar. Con algo de satisfacción, notó que el Mortífago no parecía estar en mejores condiciones que él. La sangre fluía libremente de cortes entrelazados en su cara y brazos.

" _Stupefy. Incarcerous_ ". Harry aturdió al hombre otra vez y lo ató con cuerdas por si las dudas. " _Accio Varita_ ".

La varita voló desde el suelo y Harry la atrapó en el aire. Lo guardó en el bolsillo.

"Daphne, ¿puedes sanar mi espalda?"

Ella asintió, todavía temblando mientras caminaba hacia él. Levantó lo que quedaba de su camisa sobre su herida y se puso a trabajar. Harry sintió un extraño hormigueo mientras trazaba su varita a través de la herida y la piel se volvía a unir. Daphne tragó saliva. "Está listo."

Harry la miró y ella intentó sonreír. Curiosamente, no había cortes en su rostro que Harry pudiera ver.

"Vamos", dijo. "Tenemos que irnos. Estamos muy cerca".

Y se fueron, en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

El cartel decía: "Bienvenidos a Dover". Harry y Daphne caminaron por un lado a lo largo de la carretera debajo de su Capa de Invisibilidad. Su viaje estaba llegando a su fin. El camino estaba en mal estado, lleno de agujeros y con malezas que crecían a través del asfalto.

Los días posteriores a su casi captura habían transcurrido de la misma forma que los días anteriores: sin incidentes.

Hicieron buen tiempo mientras caminaban por la ciudad y hacia los muelles. El centro de la ciudad estaba en ruinas. Los edificios, muchos de ellos, estaban derrumbados. Sin embargo, uno de los más altos, estaba perfectamente conservado. La pared que daba a la calle estaba completamente cubierta con el rostro de serpiente de Voldemort.

A medida que se acercaban a los muelles , el viento soplo y el olor a aire salado del Canal se hizo más intenso.

"Recuerda Daphne", dijo Harry, "Tenemos que ser rápidos. Por lo que sabemos, cada capitán de cada barco aquí es leal a Voldemort".

"Lo sé."

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al muelle.

"Ese", dijo Harry, señalando el velero anclado cerca de ellos. Era un barco pequeño, y él esperaba que no tuviera mucha tripulación. Además de eso, parecía uno de los barcos más rápidos allí.

Subieron por un estrecho tablón hasta la cubierta del barco. Aún ocultos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, tenían que ser especialmente conscientes de su posición. El capitán estaba en la parte trasera del barco, preparándose para abandonar el puerto.

Se volvió y caminó hacia ellos. Harry y Daphne se movieron, moviéndose rápidamente hacia su izquierda, dándole solo el espacio suficiente para pasar.

Caminó por la cubierta, revisando una serie de redes de pesca. Cuando todos parecían estar en orden, se dio la vuelta y pasó junto a Harry y Daphne de nuevo. Levantó el ancla.

Cuando comenzó el viaje, Daphne y Harry esperaron.

Cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia de los muelles, Harry saco su brazo de la Capa. Apuntó su varita a la espalda del hombre. " _Imperio_ ".

El muggle ofreció poca resistencia a la maldición. "Llévanos a la playa de Calais. Rápido".

Caminó hacia atrás y comenzó a juguetear con las velas. Ajustó la dirección de la nave y se aceleraron. Permanecieron ocultos mientras el barco se movía, y Harry podía sentir el viento azotando la Capa.

Los minutos pasaron a medida que se alejan más y más de Inglaterra.

Una figura vestida de negro apareció en la cubierta con la grieta reveladora de la aparición.

" _Avada Kedavra_ !" La maldición golpeó al pescador en la espalda. Se derrumbó en la cubierta, muerto tan rápido como la maldición lo golpeó.

El mortífago caminó hacia el hombre caído. Sus ojos escudriñaron la cubierta donde yacía. " _Accio Varita_ ".

No pasó nada.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a través de la cubierta, rascándose la barbilla. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Levantó su varita. Un cilindro de llamas brotó de su punta, envolviendo rápidamente las velas y el mástil antes de moverse a la cubierta. Quimeras y serpientes danzaban dentro del fuego.

Con un crack, el mortífago se había ido.

"¡Tenemos que movernos!" Harry agarró a Daphne por la cintura y se lanzó al agua. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y jadeó por aire cuando aterrizaron, el agua fría golpeó su sistema. Podía ver tierra lejos en el horizonte.

Sin una palabra, comenzaron a nadar.

Mientras se movían, Harry sintió un repentino deseo de darse la vuelta.

_Vuelve a Inglaterra_ .

Se detuvo, con los ojos vidriosos.

"Harry, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos", dijo Daphne. "Casi estamos allí."

Aún así, no hizo nada. Daphne agarró su mano y tiró, luchando por mantenerlo a flote evitando que la corriente lo arrastra mientras sus extremidades vacilaban.

"¡Por favor, Harry!" Ella lo empujó hacia adelante. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, como nada que Harry hubiera visto antes en ella. "Hazlo por mi. ¡Ya casi llegamos!"

Parpadeó rápidamente y sus ojos se enfocaron. Una ola lo golpeó, tirando de ellos hacia abajo. Pateó salvajemente, agitándose mientras resurgían. Mientras tosía, el agua fue expulsada de su boca. Jadeó, deseando que sus pulmones tomarán más oxígeno. "Démonos prisa."

Ellos nadaron.

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando los pies de Harry finalmente pisaron la arena blanca. Lanzó un par de encantamientos de calentamiento sobre él y Daphne. Una ligera brisa azotó el aire, moviendo su camisa. La capa de invisibilidad había desaparecido, perdida en el mar. Inhaló profundamente. Lo habían logrado.

Sin embargo, una sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago le dijo que algo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal.

"Ese maldito... hechizo casi me tenía ahí atrás. ¿Ati no te afectó?"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Daphne dijera algo.

"Lo has hecho bien, mi amor. Muy bien". Algo en su voz desconcertó y preocupaba a Harry, aunque no podía decir por que. La voz de Daphne sonaba como si estuviera muy lejos. "No podría estar más orgullosa de ti".

"Hicimos esto juntos", dijo Harry, sonriendo a pesar de un sentimiento creciente de temor. "Lo hicimos."

Ella le dirigió una mirada compasiva. "Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Harry".

"Lo que sea", dijo Harry sin dudarlo. Él apartó la vista de ella por un momento, sus ojos observaron la costa, buscando cualquier señal de peligro.

"Prométeme que no volverás".

"¿Qué?" Se volvió hacia ella.

Pero no había nadie ahí.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la playa vacía. Miró hacia el agua, que brillaba bajo el sol de la tarde. Nada.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Se giró lentamente, sus ojos recorrieron la costa de la playa. Solo estaba él, completa y absolutamente solo.

"No", susurró. Levantó la mano, buscando el lugar donde Daphne había estado de pie. Sus dedos se aferraron al aire, como si intentara atrapar algo. Para aferrarse. Su brazo cayó hacia su costado. Abrió y cerró la boca, sin decir nada. Con todo su cuerpo temblando, dio un paso adelante, hacia las olas ondulantes.

_Harry, Daphne y Neville llevaban gruesas capas mientras caminaban por el Callejón Diagon, el cielo gris en lo alto. Se movieron rápidamente, sin mirar a los ojos de las personas que pasaron. Neville miró al frente, concentrado, observando a sus alrededores. A pesar de la tensa atmósfera, Daphne sonreía alegremente._

_Neville señaló las viejas ventanas tapiadas de la heladería. Una tira de pergamino colgaba de la madera, recordándoles que el toque de queda comenzaba en menos de una hora. "El lugar se ha ido al infierno, ¿no es así?"_

_Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada._

_El vello en la parte posterior de su cuello se levantó antes de que escuchara el grito de la primer maldición._

_"_¡Avada Kedavra! _" Harry cayó al suelo tan rápido como la maldición fue lanzada._

_El Callejón brillaba en un verde pálido cuando una sección de ladrillo y ventanas de la pared detrás de Harry explotó y lo cubrió de polvo. Levantó la vista para ver a dos magos dando vueltas entre sí. Uno llevaba la túnica negra de los Mortífagos de Voldemort; el otro tenía una capa de viaje. Harry no lo reconoció, pero sospechaba que era parte de la Resistencia._

_Daphne y Neville se quedaron donde estaban en el momento en que se lanzó la primera maldición. Daphne retrocedió lentamente, mientras que Neville permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos y aparentemente incapaz de moverse._

_El mortífago volvió a apuntar con su varita y disparó una maldición que Harry no pudo identificar. El otro mago desvió el rayo de luz naranja, redirigiéndolo hacia ..._

" _Neville!"_

_Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando la maldición lo golpeó en la garganta. Levantó la mano hasta su cuello, la sangre se filtraba por sus dedos y salía por su boca, acumulandose a sus pies. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y abrió sus labios manchados de carmesí, pero Harry no pudo distinguir las palabras. Ni siquiera podía decir si había dicho algo. Un segundo después, Neville se desplomó sobre el suelo._

_Harry se estremeció cuando se puso de pie, todo el color desapareció de su rostro. Corrió al lado de Neville, varita en mano, pero sospechaba que ya era demasiado tarde._

_Los magos en duelo continuaron atacándose, jadeando mientras intercambiaban hechizo tras hechizo. "_ Confringo _!"_

_Harry miró hacia donde provenía el grito del encantamiento, justo cuando la maldición golpeaba el suelo entre Daphne y él. Vio una ola de metralla volar hacia ella y su mundo se oscureció._

"No", Harry suplicó, su voz apenas un susurro. "Dios, no". Cayó de rodillas y vomitó. Es estiró su mano hacia su espalda, a las heridas que Daphne había curado solo unos días antes. Cuando miró su mano, estaba manchada de sangre.

_Harry estaba cerca del altar frente a la iglesia, vestido con un conjunto de túnicas negras que Daphne siempre había amado. Era un edificio sencillo, de una sola habitación, con suelo y paredes de madera._

_Los ojos de Harry miraron hacia adelante, como si estuviera enfocado en algún punto lejano en la distancia. Pudo haber contado el número de personas allí con ambas manos._

_Un ataúd de caoba descansaba sobre un féretro a su izquierda._

_Las manos de Harry estaban detrás de su cabeza, sus dedos entrelazados. Miró a su izquierda, más allá del ataúd, ignorando firmemente el otro lado de la capilla. A su derecha había otro ataúd, más pequeño, hecho de roble. La madera había sido pulida cuidadosamente a mano. Las barras estaban hechas de bronce._

_Harry estiró el cuello y miró hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos._

"No, por favor", susurró, arrastrándose hacia adelante, hacia la marea. Apenas sintiendo cuando la primera ola se estrelló contra su cara. Siguió moviéndose. "Por favor, no te vayas".

"¡Daphne!" el grito. "¡Estamos aquí! Lo logramos". Su voz se apagó al final.

_La nieve cayó como una fina sábana sobre el cementerio familiar cuando el ataúd fue bajado a la tierra. Se había erigido una lápida de mármol, no lejos de donde estaban enterrados los padres de Harry. Harry miró hacia adelante, observando la escena, pero sin verla realmente._

_Avanzó deliberadamente, un pie tras otro. Con un toque suave, casi reverente, depositó una corona de jazmín sobre la tierra recién acomodada._

Él hundió su cabeza en el agua helada, conteniendo el aliento mientras lo rodeaba. Con un jadeo, se levantó bruscamente, fuera de la marea. Se puso de pie, todavía sumergido hasta sus rodillas.

El agua goteaba de su cabello mientras negaba con la cabeza. De repente, se sorprendió por el recuerdo de algo que había dicho semanas antes, al comienzo de su viaje.

_Me pondré al día y te alcanzaré al final. Siempre_

Se quedó allí por un largo momento, juntando sus pensamientos, tratando de envolver su mente alrededor de todo.

"Lo siento, Daphne. Realmente lo siento", dijo, mirando hacia el horizonte. Hacia Gran Bretaña. "Pero no tengo otra opción. Realmente no".

Sacó su varita.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!

Primero que nada me gustaría darle profundamente la gracias a silentclock por permitirme traducir esta increíble historia, la cual es una de mis favoritas. Por favor visiten su perfil para conocer más de sus trabajos.

No se que decir, esta historia me conmovió profundamente. Mi pareja favorita de Harry potter es Harry/Daphne y esta historia tocó una fibra sensible en mi corazón ... ¡Aquien engaño! casi me ahogo en un rio de lagrimas.

Como dije es mi pareja favorita y de entre todas la historias que he leído de esta pareja, esta es sin dudas mi favorita.

Me siento identificado con Harry al final, pues al recordar esas palabras de alguna manera supo cómo sería el final si tomaba esa decisión y aun así la tomo. Creo que de haber estado en su posición a pesar de lo tonto y estúpido que pudiera ser, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

A un si no es lo que esa persona hubiera querido para nosotros.

Es un sentimiento difícil de explicar, no necesariamente tiene que ser igual para todos, pero creo que es un sentimiento con el cual la mayoría nos sentimos identificados en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

Es, en momentos como este, cuando recuerdo las palabras de Dumbledore a Harry.

_-Dígame una última cosa –pidió Harry-. ¿Esto es real? ¿O está pasando sólo dentro de mi cabeza? -Dumbledore lo miró sonriente -Claro que está pasando dentro de tu cabeza, Harry, pero ¿por qué iba a significar eso que no es real?_

Ese fue el cazo con Daphne y Harry.

El amor verdadero es un sentimiento que trasciende incluso a la muerte misma.

Además, ese deseo de regresar a Inglaterra no creo que haya sido el resultado de un hechizo.

¡Gracias de nuevo! y ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
